


Betrothed

by Mrs_Leslie_Knope



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Leslie_Knope/pseuds/Mrs_Leslie_Knope
Summary: Follows on from the Courting series (which is the series that follows on from Heartsearchers), this series follows the adventures of John and Kayleigh during the course of their engagement.Will they make it down the aisle in the end?





	1. Chapter 1

They were now stood in their new kitchen which aside from a fridge freezer, oven and a few odds and ends was pretty bare. The walls had been stripped back and were painted white like the rest of the house. It was so exciting to have a blank canvas to start with. The couple that lived there before were lovely but their taste left a lot to be desired. Most of the rooms would probably be left white and they would add furniture and other decorations to make it theirs. For the time being they could furnish the place with the stuff from Johns. He kept his things well maintained but agreed that it would be nice to start a fresh, have things the way they both want them and had chosen together.

Kayleigh was just washing up the champagne glasses, John was stood right behind her with his head resting on her shoulder.

“So how do you wanna announce this, if you haven’t already told half of the country!”

“I ain’t told anyone yet. You’ve been keeping me too busy in bed!”

“Complaining are ya?”

“Course not. Have about we invite everyone round for a house warming? Then we can surprise them. Unless...did you tell everyone that you were going to propose?”

“Not exactly. I told me mam that I knew I wanted to marry you after she questioned why I hadn’t already snatched you up. I just told her that I needed more time. I know it sounds daft but I wanted it to be special that you were the first person to know. Plus, I know what you two gossips were like. If I had told her when I was planning to do it, you would have known before I got the chance.”

“Quiet you, I won’t hear a cross word against your mam. She’s my partner in crime.”

“I ain’t complaining. I think it's lovely that you and my mam are close. She didn't meet with any of my ex's without me being there and never even exchanged numbers.”

“Really? Not even Charlotte. You were engaged and your dad loved her.” She said as she moved away from the sink in search of a tea towel in a drawer. Finding one which recognised as one of Johns (he must have brought it over during the period that the walls were getting striped and painted), she dried the glasses as John replied to her query.

“Mam never really took to her. They got along OK but I think even mam could sense she wasn't right for me, any time Charlotte spoke about getting wed mam would change the subject. I think my dad just liked the idea of Charlotte, he wanted to see me settled with someone and don't get me wrong Charlotte wasn't a horrible person. She just wasn't the one for me. I know dad would have loved you. I could just imagine the two of you thick as thieves, taking the mick out of me” At that he took Kayleighs hand and fiddled with her engagement ring.

“Aww. That's very sweet. I wish I could have met your dad. He sounded like such a wonderful man.”

“He were. I warn you, mam is going to be an absolute nightmare as soon as she finds out. She's already been on at me about wedding plans and she didn't even know that I had the ring yet! Have to say I am a little worried about you two ganging up on me.”  
“Oh I can't wait to show her my wedding binder!”

“Wedding binder?”

“Yeah, me wedding binder. Got my dream wedding all planned out. Might have to update a few bits here and there, but I think all the important things are there.”

“Wedding binder?”

“Yes John, I just told you.”

“Wedding binder. How can you have a binder already. I've only just proposed!”

“John, I started my first binder after I first saw that episode of Friends where Monica took out a binder when she was getting married to Chandler. Thought it was a brilliant idea.”

“Friends? Christ, what kinda crap is that?”

“It's not crap John. It's a great idea. I've been adding bits and pieces to it over the years, waiting for the day that the man of my dreams would ask me to marry him. Takes all the stress out the planning.”

“I suppose. I'm sure you'll still find a way to get stressed out over something.”

“Says Mr Stresshead himself.”

“Oh I bet you are going to be a right little bridezilla!”

“Oh John, you are so lucky I'm still on a high right now or you would so be sleeping in your car.”

“Car, we've currently got two houses so won't need to be sleeping in the car.” At her unamused look, he pulled her into him and nuzzled her hair. 

“You're a right handful you are Kayleigh Kitson but wouldn't change you for the world.”

“Hmm, you're not too bad yourself Jonathan. You'll do.”

“Thanks. How about we call our families and see if they want to come over tomorrow for a house warming meal at noon then when everyone is here we can make our announcement. How does that sound?”

“Oh it sounds perfect.”

“You sure you'll be able to keep your yap shut for that long? Do I need to confiscate your mobile phone?”

“Haha. You're funny. I can keep a secret. It won't be easy but I can do it. I want to see everyone’s faces. Good thing is the excitement they hear in me voice they'll just assume it's excitement about the house.”

“Aye, that is good that. Right, how I about I phone my lot and you go phone yours. Once we're done we can go scope out where our closest take away is going to be. Don't know about you but I'm starving.”

“Oh me too. I could murder a pizza or a big fat burger. Mmm or maybe a chinese.”

“Well lets crack on and we can work on that.”

Twenty minutes later they had both finished calling their nearest and dearest and were just getting in the car to see where the nearest take away was. According to google maps there was a Chinese in the small village just a few miles away from the house. Popping the post code into Amelia, they hoped for the best.

“So. Did you manage to get everyone? Everyone's coming, yeah?”

“Yeah, Mandy and the kids will be there.”

“What about your mam or dad?”

“Didn't invite them.” At this revelation, John about swerved into the embankment.

“Ye...what? Why didn't you invite them? Do you think they'll be mad for me not asking them first or do they not like me or something?”

“John, you know they both like you. My dads always asking for you. Look you know how they just can't be in the same room together and I can't just invite one. I don't want to spoil our day or your familys. We'll go visit them by ourselves later on.”

“Oh love. Only if you are sure. I wish things were different.”

“Me too.”

Kayleighs parents were often a sore subject for her. They split up many years ago, her mother Marlene claimed her father was unfaithful and was constantly looking at other women – he wasn't. Eventually Ronald, her father, had enough of all the accusations and fighting and thought it was best for him and the kids if they went their separate ways. He felt he wasn't having a life as Marlene would want to know where he was every second of the day. He couldn't go out with his friends and if he did she would call him all the time asking him where he was, who he was with and when he would be back then once he was back she would scream and shout at him before throwing him out the house. This was very upsetting for the Kitson kids as they loved both their parents. Kayleigh took it the hardest. Her parents had got into a fight one evening over a soap of all things. A character on the show had a short skirt on and Marlene picked a fight with Ronald saying that he was staring at the woman. He wasn't. Marlene had issues in her past which had obviously caused some psychological issues, she didn't trust people easily and was very insecure. Ronald tried to reassure her to the point that he didn't have a life himself. The night of the fight about the 'suggestive' soap star was also the night before Kayleighs chemistry exam at school. Instead of studying she was sitting in front of the front door trying to stop her dad from being chucked out the family home for what felt like the millionth time. At the sight of Kayleighs tired and tear stained face the next morning Ronald had decided that enough was enough and for the good of his children as well as his own health, he had to move out and move on. It couldn't have been good for Marlene either as everything, no matter how innocent, that Ronald did she would get paranoid about his loyalties. 

Ronald was a very sweet man with a great sense of humour. He was a supervisor with the local council and was always keeping himself busy with odd jobs. When the kids were young and sick, Ronald was the parent who stayed up at night with them and made sure they had everything they needed. When Ronald left Marlene took it very badly and things turned nasty between them. She accused him for leaving her for another woman and their relationship completely ceased to exist.

Marlene was not a horrible woman, she had found out that she had been adopted when she was quite young. Her siblings had not been kind to her back then and taunted her about it, in her later years she always felt left out of family events. Her insecurities led her to what she was in adulthood. She feared abandonment and although she denies it, the family believed she was hiding a drinking problem which would also explain her sometimes erratic mood changes. Kayleigh loved her mum but every time she tried to defend her dad her mum would always accuse her of being a daddies girl when really she was just telling her how it was, being the voice of reason. Kayleigh and her siblings all tried their best to maintain the best relationship they could with their mother. Mandy is probably closest to her, Kieran not so much with him being away so much. Kayleigh adored her father and hearing her mother slate him every time she went to visit hurt her so eventually the visits dropped off and she would only really go see her on special occasions or if she felt she had left too long between visits. She loved her mum too, she just wishes she could be more reasonable when it came to respecting her relationship with her father.

John had been very understanding when Kayleigh poured her heart out one night after coming back from visiting Johns mum Sandra. John although nervous about meeting Kayleighs parents, was curious as to why they hadn't visited yet seeing as they had visited his mother several times. Truth be told John was a little worried that Kayleigh was embarrassed of him or that they wouldn't approve of him. After seeing Kayleigh get so upset he wished that had been the reason. That night he held her close in his arms and whispered in her ear that he loved her and what a strong person she was. Her tears eventually stopped and she fell asleep holding him tight. 

When John did eventually meet the parents, they started off easy with Kayleighs dad. Her dad being the joker had pranked John by pretending to be awkward and disapproving. He was constantly asking tough questions and putting John on the spot. When John looked like he was going to have a heart attack, Ronald couldn't take it any more and burst out laughing. “Just having you on son.” He said as he shook Johns hand. When Kayleigh had disappeared into the kitchen to make them a brew Ronald had given John his approval stating that although Kayleigh was his little girl, he trusted her judgement now that she was that little bit older. Kayleigh had also spoken about John on several occasions before they were even an item and Ronald believed John to be an honourable man. He quickly followed that statement up with “I like you but if you hurt my Kayleigh, I'll break your legs then feed them to you.”

The meeting with Kayleighs mum had gone fine. She wasn't as chatty or jokey as Ronald but seemed nice enough. Well, that was until Kayleigh accidentally brought up her dad. It was then John realised why Kayleigh avoided visiting her mother too often. He tried his best to steer the conversation in another direction the best he could but she just wouldn't let it lie. Eventually they made their excuses and left. Kayleigh thanked him for trying his best and being there for her.

Once home with their take away they sat and ate whilst listening to Forever FM on the radio, ever so often they would find one another looking at each other all gooey eyed, obviously stlll on a high from their very recent engagement. Once finished they headed for bed for their first night in their new home together.


	2. Chapter 2

Thankfully everyone they had invited was available to come over at short notice for lunch the next day. After collecting their take away, John and Kayleigh had decided to do a bit of shopping first thing for what they needed for their announcement lunch. They had stayed in the new house the previous night then decided that once they were back at work they would both book a week off so they could start moving things that they were keeping from Johns as well as fit in a trip to Ikea for some new things. After that they could officially move into their new home.

Arriving back at the house with their shopping they headed straight to the kitchen to put all the food away.

“This fridge freezers like new John. Did you get this or did the last people who lived here leave it behind?”

“That was left behind that were. They bought before the guy had a heart attack. After the heart attack they decided to sell up and move into sheltered housing. Since their new place is fully furnished, they don't need it. Were real nice of them to leave it for us. I'm sure they could have sold it on eBay or Gumtree or something.”

“Yeah, that were nice. Right that's everything we need for tomorrow all tucked away. How about you grab those spare TVs out the car and take one up to the bedroom.” They had also made a pit stop to Johns to collect some things that could be moved over straight away. This included a spare TV from Johns as well as the TV Kayleigh had used when at her Mandys.

“TV in the bedroom?” John questioned with a raised eyebrow. Kayleigh had once mentioned that before she lived with Mandy she never had a TV in her bedroom stating that it kept her up rather than helped her fall to sleep. Seems she must have got used to it. Due to the dire TV programme choices that Mandy and Steve made it became a necessity to ensure she managed to keep up with her soaps.

“I know. Don't know about you but I just fancy getting into bed and having a cuddle whilst we watch a film once this is all over. Entertaining can be so exhausting.”

 

They had decided to have a simple menu for lunch to make sure everyone would like what as on offer. Kayleigh was in the process of making her signature Tomato and Basil soup whilst John was preparing the roast that they were having for their main. Kayleigh really loved her soups which was something John never realised until he and Kayleigh had been spending meal times together. She was also a great cook which was another lovely surprise. Thinking about it he shouldn't have been, her brother was a chef, he had taught her a few tricks when they had a house together. John, as someone who enjoyed his food, was grateful for this hidden talent of hers. He should really stop being so surprised, each day she revealed something new and exciting about herself, just other little reasons for him to love her even more.

“This is nice, don't you think?”

“What? Cooking? We cook all the time.”

“No. Well yeah, kind of. I mean us cooking in OUR new home. First family gathering, eating together. It's nice don't you think. Can't wait for our first Christmas here. We need to get a new tree and decorations. Oh this is so exciting.”

“What is it with you and bloody Christmas? First things first, lets get today over with and we can worry about Christmas later. But yeah, I can't wait either.” He said, his demeaning softening.

The first of the guests began to arrive at 11:30am, luckily Paul drove a Vauxhall Zafira nowadays so it wasn't such a tight fit to fit himself, the children, Sandra and Nana Rose in the same vehicle.

Sandra spotted the ring as soon as Kayleigh opened the door.

“Kayleigh love. Is that...did John finally pluck up the courage to propose?!” The excitement was evident in her voice. Kayleigh nodded in confirmation, too excited to get her words out.

“Come on then Kayleigh love, let us see it.” Sandra said grabbing Kayleighs hand. Kayleigh being more than happy to show her ring, thrusts her hand out in Sandras direction. Sandra's eyes light up and is obviously very impressed with John's choice. She pulls Kayleigh in for a hug and whispers in her ear that she can't wait for her to officially be her daughter. It's enough to make Kayleigh want to cry with happiness but she pulls it together and hugs Sandra back with so much love that she hopes she can feel it.

“It's so beautiful. I'm never going to get any work done, I'm just going to stare at it all day every day.” 

“You never get any work done any way so no-one will notice.”

“That's no way to speak to your lovely fiancée. You might be a big boy now but you'll never be too old to put over my knee John Frederick Redmond.”

“Frederick? Frederick?!” By this point Kayleigh is in hysterics. 

“See what you've started now. Quiet you!” 

“All right Freddie, keep your vest on.”

“I have a feeling there is a story there somewhere.”

“Oh yes...” Kayleigh doesn't get any more out before John interrupts her.

“Lets get everyone seated, shall we?” 

John leads the way whilst Ben and Sophie run over to Kayleigh for a hug.

“Oh look at you two. Every time I see you I can't believe how big you are both getting. I like your hat Ben, did daddy get that one for you?”

“No auntie Kayleigh. Uncle John got it for me when I lost my first baby tooth. He told me that I was a big brave toy. It really hurt.”

“I bet it did. I bet you were really brave. Oh and look at you Sophie. I love your dress. How about   
one weekend I take you and Chloe shopping and you can both help me pick out a dress since you have such great style? While we are doing that I am sure that uncle John will want to take Ben and Alfie out for a boys day out. How does that sound to the both of you?” A chorus of 'yays' were directed back at her.

“Why don't you two go see if you can find the toilet and go wash up. Not long before everyone will be here and we'll be ready to eat. I'll have some lime dilute ready for you when you are both ready and we can tell Chloe and Alfie about our fun day out that we are planning.”

“Thanks auntie Kayleigh.” 

Kayleigh pressed her hand to her chest at the sight of them skipping away. They were such lovely children. Definitely less of a handful than Alfie and Chloe (who she also loved dearly). She couldn't wait to have these moments with her own children one day.

The door bell went which indicated that the Price clan had arrived. Kayleigh went to answer while John entertained his brother, mother and Nana.

For the second time that day, the cat was out of the bag before they got to make their official announcement over lunch. Kayleigh mentally scolded herself for not hiding it better the second time round but soon got over it as her excitement took over once more.

“OMG Kayleigh. Is that an engagement ring?!” Mandy said pulling her sister into a hug. Steve and the kids stood watching while Kayleigh and her sister were jumping for joy.

“Look, look at the ring. Isn't it the most beautiful ring you've ever seen?”

“Oh it's beautiful. Must have cost a bob or two.”

“Probably but it doesn't matter how much it costs, it what it means. It's perfect.”

“Congratulations love, John in the living room?” Steve said trying to avoid what he would classify as 'girl talk'. The kids waited behind, wanting to get a catch up with their auntie Kayleigh. They missed her quite a bit now that they didn't get to see her every day. Kayleigh loved spending time with them so always made the effort to take them out for day trips, just like John did with his niece and nephew. They recently started borrowing Paul's car so they could take them all out together, luckily all the kids got on well. Just a few weeks ago, they all went to Inflata Nation Inflatable Theme Park. Admittedly, it took quite a bit of persuasion from Kayleigh to get John to agree to take part but before he knew it he was somehow slipping on his luminous yellow socks and bouncing around like a six year old. If he was being honest, he actually had a really good time. The kids were using up all their energy which meant they weren't too hyper from the sweets and ice cream that they had devoured a few hours ago, so John couldn't complain. He was also really happy to see two sides of their family coming together and getting along. He was a little unsure of Chloe and Alfie (especially Alfie) but once he got to know them a bit better he saw that they really were lovely kids, just a bit cheeky at times and as long as they played nice with Ben and Sophie he was happy.

Once all the pleasantries were over they were all finally seated with their soup. The men had found their way to be seated together, as had the women. The talk was all football and bikes at the mens end and it was all wedding dresses and honeymoon destinations with the ladies.

“Well Kayleigh love, whatever dress you pick you are going to look gorgeous. Just lovely. Our John has really won the lottery with you. You're a good one Kayleigh. Brought our John back round to the happy, fun John he was as a boy.” Nana Rose says taking Kayleighs hand into her own.

“Thank you Rose, that means a lot.” From across the room John has overheard the conversation, his and Kayleighs eyes meet briefly and they share a smile before John gives her a cheeky wink and continues with his conversation about the best bike racing tracks.

“How long an engagement do you think you'll have love?”

“Oh Sandra, our Kayleigh has probably got everything booked already, she's been wanting to marry John since they first started car sharing!” Mandy piped up.

“Mandy!”

“What, it's true!” Kayleigh turned red with embarrassment. She didn't want to appear as a bunny boiler to Johns family.

“Oh, I think it's so romantic. Love at first sight and all that. Me and John's dad knew we were going to marry each other from day one. We met at our first day of secondary school and were hardly apart ever since. We were not without our hiccups mind you. My Peter were a lovely man but could be a right grumpy ba... git when he wanted to be. John is so like his dad sometimes, the good and the bad.”

“I wish I got to meet Peter, John talks about him all the time. Sometimes I feel like I know him too. John misses him terribly.” Her voice has reduced to almost a whisper to try to avoid the men hearing this conversation, she knows emotions and feelings are something John doesn't like to share with too many people.

“Peter would have loved you. I'm sure he's looking down on John and is so proud and happy that he's finally met the one. It's nice that he talks about his dad with you. Any time me or Rose would bring him up he would change the subject. He obviously felt comfortable with you.”

“Thank you. That's so lovely to hear. I think Peter would be proud of what a lovely man John is. I feel like a princess with him and no matter what happens he'll always be there for me. I've got me wedding binder here. I'll go get it and show you some ideas I have. Need to update it a bit mind you but I would really appreciate your input. I think once we know what we both want for the wedding we can price everything up and that will determine when we get married. With us just getting the house we might need to save for a bit.”

“I don't mind helping with that, at my age what am I going to do with money. Can't take it with me, can I?.”

“Oh no Rose, don't worry we'll manage but thank you very much. You keep that money for yourself and treat yourself to something nice. Back in a minute, just grabbing that binder.”

At the other end of the table the conversation had gone from race tracks to the stag do.

“Look I don't mind having a small night out for one or two drinks but no, I repeat, NO strippers. Hear me? If you two and Jim want to head to the diddy bar once I head home then knock yourself out, but that ain't my scene. OK? Are we all agreed.” Silence.

“I said do we all agree?”

“Look just think about it, just remember that Kayleigh is probably going to have a stripper on her hen night. Is it really fair that she gets one and you don't?”

“It's not tit for tat. I'm just not interest so leave it. It's trashy if you ask me. I don't need to be looking at anyone else. I've got exactly what I want right here.”

“Christ, she's got you under the thumb. How do these Kitson women do it? I never had one at mine either when I got engaged to Mandy. She went to see the Chippendales. She still has a picture of her oiling one up as her desktop picture on her laptop.” Steve shudders.

Meanwhile the kids were all happily playing the angry birds game that John had bought Alfie and Chloe many months ago. John was pleasantly surprised and how well the children had all got on and what a good influence they had been on one another. He never dared voiced it but he was worried that Alfie and Chloe would be a bad influence on his own niece and nephew but in fact Ben and Sophie had a calming effect on the Price children and in the process they had become more confident. A win win situation.

Kayleigh arrived back into the room with a massive binder, filled with many coloured dividers, she placed it on the table with a loud thud. At that moment the oven timer dinged indicating that the main course was ready.

“That'll be our mains ready, i'll be back in a minute.”

“You sit down Kayleigh love, I'll get this. You've been running around all morning.” Truth be told John was feeling guilty with how much running about that Kayleigh had been doing all morning. She was determined to make sure everything was perfect.

“Can't turn down an offer like that love, as soon as you are wed I can guarantee he'll be sitting on his arse expecting you to run about after him.” John shot his brother a dirty look.

“You shush your mouth Paul Oliver Redmond, when you two were lads John was the only one that helped around the house.” Johns mother instantly went to defend him as did Kayleigh.

“John would never be like that, he's the most kind and thoughtful person I've ever met. Come on John we'll do it together, get everything done twice as fast.” John and Kayleigh grabbed the empty soup bowls and headed to the kitchen

“Team work makes the dream work.” He said smirking at her as they placed the bowls at the kitchen sick. As she placed hers down, John grabbed her hands and brought them towards his mouth, kissing each hand he asked her how she thought things were going. Meanwhile Paul was getting an ear full from his mother.

 

“Paul, just like I tell John, you're not too old for me to put you over my knee either!”

“Oh ain't they just such a lovely couple. Kayleigh is going to make ever such a beautiful bride.” Rose chimed in before Sandra and Paul got into a disagreement.

Back in the kitchen John and Kayleigh had agreed that things were going well as well as the fact that Paul was being a bit of an arse clown. 

“Never mind him, me mam will get him back in line before he gets too out of hand. He's just jealous. I mean look at ye, look at this house, our land. We're going to have such a nice life together Kayleigh. Can't promise not to act like an idiot sometimes but I promise I'll do everything to make you as happy as you make me.”

“Oh John.” Her hand reached up to cup his face, as she did this he put his arms around her, guiding her towards the wall. They leaned towards once another and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

“Yucky! Auntie Kayleigh and Uncle John are kissing.” John and Kayleigh pulled away panting, chests heaving to see the cheeky Alfie Price pointing at them with a look of disgust on his face.

“That's enough out of you Alfie. Get back to your seat right now or no pudding for you.”

“You can't stop me having pudding.”

“Oh we'll soon see. When do I not follow through on my promises?” At that Alfie retreated.

“I know it sounds daft and a little bit mean but I really wish they were all at their own houses right now.”

“I can feel what you mean.” She said giggling.

“Quiet you. Someone next door might hear you!”

“Oh calm down John. By the time we get this all dished up I'm sure you'll have calmed down and if not I'll doubt anyone will notice.”

“Cheeky bitch!”

“I was joking. No complaints here, I can assure you.” She cackled.

 

Hours later everyone had been suitably fed and watered and was ready to go home. The evening had gone really well, Paul even behaved for the rest of the night. Sandra's direct tone had probably something to do with it. Wedding plans had been spoken about, particularly by the ladies who had already set a date to go look at dresses.

The Price's were the last to leave. The kids were buckled up in the car while the parents stood outside in conversation. Steve and John were discussing their usual – bikes. Kayleigh and Mandy were having more of a heart to heart. Mandy had told her sister how happy she was for her and how much she deserved all the good happening in her life – John, her home and her promotion. She also promised that she wouldn't tell their parents or Kieran about her engagement but she better do it fast as she can't speak for the kids. Kayleigh just asked her to try and keep a lid on it until Friday as she planned to visit both her parents separately (obviously) and share the good news. Kieran will find out in the morning when she gives him a ring. 

“Right Steve, if you and John here have finished boring us all with your bike talk, it's time for us to get this lot home for a bath and then bed. Congratulations again John, I know our Kayleigh has found a good one in you.”

“Thanks Mandy. Appreciate it and thanks again to the both of you for all your help with the house. Couldn't have done it without you.”

Thank yous exchanged, the Price's left and John and Kayleigh headed back into the house.

“Was a great night, wasn't it?”

“Yeah. How about we leave this mess and get up to bed. Maybe spoon and fall asleep to a film?”

“That sounds magic that does. You go get yourself in bed and I'll be five minutes, just want to check we've locked up and everything's switched off. You want anything brought up?”

“Nope just you.” She said placing a kiss on his lips.

Twenty minutes later they had both brushed their teeth and were settled into bed. John plugged his hard drive into the USB port of the television and handed Kayleigh the remote.

“Here love, you can pick.” 

Kayleigh scrolled through the lists and lists of films that John had saved into the “Kayleigh” folder. This folder was split into sub folders – movies, TV and music and contained all Kayleighs favourites. Kayleighs film choices were mainly romantic comedies but the odd action film, thriller and horror also found its way in. Kayleigh could be quite particular about having everything perfect. She wanted her first film night in her new home to be perfect so there was only one obvious film choice – Dirty Dancing.

“I knew you were going to pick that.”

“No you didn't!” 

“Come here, you want to be big spoon or little spoon.” He jested. Kayleigh was always the little spoon.

“John.”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you.”

“For what? Always being the big spoon?”

“No. I mean thanks for all this. The house, having everyone around tonight even though I know it's not your thing and mostly for asking me to marry you. I know that you once said you would never get wed but thank you for making that exception for me.”

“Kayleigh. You make it sound like it's all a compromise. Well maybe the family gathering to an extent but marrying you isn't a favour because it's just what you want. I want it too. I just never knew it until I found the right person. Please never think I'm marrying you for any other reason than I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“You are getting too good at this. For a man that's not good with this kind of thing you are doing an excellent job, I'll tell you that.”

“Yeah, well you must be rubbing off on me. Not like that you dirty minded woman. Now let's get settled, shall we?”

John pressed enter on the remote and the film started. Kayleigh pulled John's arm closer to her chest and they lay contently watching the film. John inhaled deeply, content with his life. He wanted to burn this moment into his memory, every smell, feeling and object. It would be these simple moments he would look back on when he was an old man reflecting on the good times in his life.

“Kayleigh.”

“Hmm.” She replied engrossed in the film.

“In case I fall asleep before the end of the film, I love you.” He placed a kiss on her cheek as a full stop. They said I love you most nights before they went to bed but that night John made a pact with himself that he would tell her every night, even the nights that they were sleeping at opposite ends of the bed after a tiff. Their marriage would be a happy one. If he was certain of one thing in this world, it was that.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning had come around far quicker than either of them wanted. They had set the alarm a little earlier than normal to account for the longer commute as well as to accommodate the morning Skype calls to Kieran and Kelly.

John let Kayleigh get in the shower first whilst he enjoyed having the king sized bed to himself for 20 minutes. He rolled to her side, inhaling the scent of her perfume and shampoo on the pillow. Life was pretty good for John right now. He was apprehensive about the end of the week when they would be visiting Kayleighs parents, especially her mother. Bless her, she was lovely but clearly had some issues. Sometimes he wonders how Kayleigh could have such a positive outlook on love and marriage as she clearly didn't have a positive example of it growing up. Maybe that was it. Knowing what he knew now he felt guilty once more about the comment he made to her about living in a fairytale. With all she went through in her younger years he couldn't blame her for wanting the fairytale ending and if he had anything to do with it, she was going to get it.

Kayleigh wondered back into the bedroom naked aside from the towel that she had fashioned into some kind of turban. John lay there mouth open watching her walk over to grab her robe which she had remembered to pack.

“Forgot me robe.”

“I.. uh see that. Say Kayleigh, why don't you come back to bed for a bit?” Eyebrows raised (amongst other things), he hoped she knew what he meant.

“I would love nothing more Jonathan but I've got no time. Still got to Skype Kieran and Kelly. Our Kieran isn't too much of a talker but I know Kelly is going to want to talk all day. Rise and shine, you better get in the shower if we want to make it on time to work. Maybe a cold shower for you this morning, eh?” 

“Oh you are a cruel woman Kayleigh Kitson.”

“Just wait til we're married Jonathan, you'll see!”

Sighing as she left the room he decided she was right and best get a move on, he knew he'd probably have to be the one to drag her away from Kelly as those two could talk for days if left to it.

 

Surprisingly Kayleigh managed to get both calls out the way in time for them leaving, the only thing they didn't have time for was to eat breakfast. Due to this, they made a couple of rounds of toast before heading and ate onroute. 

Luckily today was one of the days that they could car share. Kayleigh was scheduled to be working at Johns store all day to promote a new healthy eating incentive that Kayleigh had come up with. During her time at the store she had moved to after her and John had broken up, she had made comment that the store was constantly promoting unhealthy foods – 2 for 1 on multi packs of crisps and 3 for 2 on fizzy juice. Being a dieter for much of her adult life she thought it might be a good idea to start promoting healthier food choices and having similar offers on these like they do with junk food. One of the reasons she used to fall off the diet wagon was because of cost, with so many offers on chocolate who would want to spend four pounds on a punnet of cherries when they can get a four pack of mars bars for a quid?

“I'm glad yours is the first store I'm at this week. Can't wait to see everyones faces when I show this beauty off.” She said flinging her hand out in front of him.

“You won't be showing anyone anything wi' stunts like that. I'm trying to drive here!” He patted her knee to soften his words. He was glad she was excited but didn't want to die in a RTA because she couldn't keep her arms in her own personal space.

“OK, calm down. I'm just excited. Oh I can't wait to see Rachels face when she sees it.”

“Kayleigh.”

“What?”

“You know what. You're a manager now, be careful. I understand she's not your favourite person but you don't want her raising a grievance against you. If she does I can't help you as I'm too closely involved. I know you are still angry about what happened at the wedding but she's irrelevant. Just ignore her.”

“When do I not play nice?” At his look she further questioned “what?”

“I'm serious!”

“What, so am I. She's lucky I didn't rip her eyes out. Slut!”

“You used to be friends.”

“Past tense John. I'm not going to let her ruin my day.”

“Good, now get that radio cranked up. Tina Turner, Proud Mary. 1988. What a belter.”

They finally arrived at work after navigating the usual Monday morning traffic.

“Oh look who it is, Ted 2. Rumour has it that he dropped out of uni. The HR girls were more than happy to take him back. The size of this car park, we hardly needed an extra trolley collector.” 

“Oh that's a shame. Barbara said he was enjoying the course.” 

“I thought you would be chuffed. No innuendo or drooling from you. You feeling OK this morning?” Reaching over he placed his hand on her forehead to check her temperature.

“What you doing? You'll mess up me make up!”

“Checking you haven't got a temperature. You're usually on cloud cuckoo land when you see him.”

“Meh. Don't get me wrong, he's a good looking guy and is really sweet but not my type really.”

“Not your type. You drooled over that lad every single time you arrived and left work. Me last car had rust in the foot well from all the drooling you did.”

“Don't be mad right but I MAY have exaggerated my liking towards Ted 2.”

“What are you on about? What are you saying?”  
“I'm saying there is a small chance that I used to 'drool' over him as you put it, just to wind you up.”

“You what?”

“Oh don't be cross John. I liked you and didn't think you liked me either. I thought if I showed interest in someone else you might give away if you did like me back. If I'm a tiny bit honest I also did it because I was upset over you and Rachel.”

“There was no me and Rachel. Never was, never will be. Jesus Christ. You are some woman you are.”

“But you love me anyway?”

“Don't push your luck. Best get a shift on, they expect me on time now since we officially stopped car sharing.”

“Let's have a minute.”

“A minute? For what?”

“This.” Pulling him into a hug she douses his face in kisses.

“Give over woman, told you before, you don't shit on your door step. Oh sod it.” He gives her one peck on the lips before reaching for his door handle.

Kayleigh had an amazing day at work, the news of her engagement had spread like wildfire as soon as Elsie was told. As John has advised, Kayleigh had been careful with Rachel and decided against saying anything, the jealous look on her face when she overheard Elsie shouting big Diane over to get Kayleigh to show her ring was satisfying enough. To add to all this the healthy promotion campaign was being well received. Even Dave had commended her on her idea and execution.

John had also had a brilliant day. All the guys (and girls) had been congratulating him on his recent engagement and to add to his pleasure he had been able to grab lunch with Kayleigh. He knew he had missed working with her at the store but didn't realise how much until she was back again.

Driving back to Johns they shared stories of their day in between singing songs on the radio. They both managed to get next week off and as John had days that he had been carrying over for years, they had told him he could take this Friday off too if he wanted it as they had plenty of cover in. He jumped at the chance as it meant he could start moving things over. Jim worked a compressed work week so had Fridays off. John had managed to give him him a quick ring earlier on at work and come to the arrangement that Jim would help him move some of the larger items they were keeping over to the new house and to the charity shop for the ones they were not. As Kayleigh had her new promotion campaign to drive, she knew she wouldn't be able to get Friday off and was a little upset about it. Jim had also kindly agreed to let John borrow the van on Saturday so they could go to Ikea for their new furniture.

“Stop worrying about it will ya. Me and Jim will get that stuff moved in no time. I thought you'd be pleased.”

“I am. It's just that I don't want you thinking that I'm not pulling me weight. I mean I did nothing to help get our house to where it is now.”

“That's not your fault is it. I'm sorry, I just thought it would be a nice surprise. I knew with your new job you'd be pretty stressed until you found your feet and they say moving house is one of the most stressful things a person can do in their life. I just wanted to take the pressure off and also thought it would be a nice surprise for you without having to get involved in all the wallpaper stripping crap. I'm sorry, I didn't want to exclude you, I just wanted to make things easier for ya.”

“Don't be silly John. I really appreciate it and after asking me to marry you it is the most wonderful gift in the world. I'm just being silly, ignore me.”

“I try me hardest but you still manage to bury yourself into my brain.”

“Watch it you or today will be the first day of many cold showers.”

“I'm joking.” She continued as she noted his face of panic.

 

They pulled up outside of John's, cutting the engine John sighed as he removed the key.

“You know, I'll miss this place but I really can't wait to move into our place. It's little things i'll miss like monumental moments in our relationship or remembering conversations I had with me dad in the garden.”

“Come here. We'll get plenty of pictures before we go but remember you'll always have the memories even though you don't have the house. Well unless you get that old timers disease.”

“Alzheimers.” John interjected.

“That's what I said. Point is, we'll make our own memories.”

“Yeah, we will. Come on then, let's get us suppers on. That wrap at lunch didn't even touch the surface.”

 

Friday finally came around, Jim arrived just as Kayleigh was driving off and they exchanged a wave and a smile as they drove by one another.

“Brew before we start?”

“A quick one.”

“Don't take this the wrong way John, but seeing you looking so smugly happy is making me want to kick you square in the balls.”

“Jesus Christ Jim. Steady on!”

“In all seriousness. I'm very happy for you, new house, new super hot fiancée.”

“Treading a fine line there!”

“What?” I'm not lying!”

“Here, get this down you and shut up.”  
By lunch time they had managed to move more than half the stuff they needed to. Arriving back at Johns they decided to stop for lunch. Jim went to the back garden and sat on the bench to make a phone call. John got the frying pan out and was currently cooking some sausages to have in a bap for lunch. He was just about to dish them up when the phone rang. Deciding it was probably another one of those annoying PPI calls he ignored it until it went to voicemail and he heard his mothers voice coming through the speaker. He signed in annoyance and ran to answer it before she hung up.

Jim was just sitting on the bench playing with his phone when John joined him in the garden. Handing over the bap that was wrapped in a piece of kitchen roll, Jim had passed comment that the sausages were a little well done.

“Yeah, sorry about that. Me mam called when I was cooking, couldn't get her off the bleeding phone. Shouldn't have told her that I were off today. Anyway, don't know what you're moaning about, you put that much sauce on that you can't taste the burnt bits.”

In less than five minutes they had both scoffed down their lunch and were ready to move their next load. Five minutes after they left Kayleigh arrived at the house. She needed to deliver paperwork to another store and had decided to make a pit stop along the way to use the facilities, she hoped John and Jim would be there on arrival and was disappointed to note that Jims van wasn't there as she pulled up to the house. 

Unlocking the door she noticed that the answering machine light was flashing indicating that there was a message. By now she was bursting so went up to the bathroom to take care of business, once that was taken care of she had a nosey in each of the rooms and was rather impressed with their progress. She was just about to go out the front door when she remembered the message on the machine. Pressing play she heard Sandras voice.

“John, John it's mum.”

“Hi mum. What do you want?”

“Now is that any way to speak to your dear old mother?”

“Sorry, I'm just busy making lunch before me and Jim have to start moving more stuff.”

“You sure that's it? Did you and Kayleigh have a fight or something. What's wrong, just tell me John. You're not having the same regrets you did with Charlotte are you?”

There was a long pause and a sigh.

“Oh mum...”


	4. Chapter 4

This wasn't happening. She was having a stroke or at least some kind of mental breakdown. This can't be happening. She was Charlotte. This was it, this was the moment her heart would be ripped in two, scattered into the air and no matter how hard anyone tried they would never find all the pieces and be able to put it back together again.

Waiting to hear Johns answer was excruciating, in one respect she didn't want to hear it but she had to know. She couldn't believe John would do this to her, he literally just proposed, they had just bought a house for goodness sake! 

“Oh mum. Have you gone mad?! Course I'm not having regrets, what kind of question is that?!” John was outraged that his mum would even suggest such a thing.

“Calm down John.”

“Calm down?! Calm down?! I will not pissing calm down. You must be out of your mind?! Kayleigh is not, I repeat NOT, Charlotte. She will never be Charlotte. I love her and I want to marry her, we're not just going through the motions. We're going to get wed, have kids and have a wonderful life together. She makes me laugh, she makes me happy. I'm so lucky to have her, she's the person I'm meant to spend the rest of my life with. Could you imagine how Kayleigh would feel that you even questioned that?”

“John, please calm down. I love Kayleigh like she were me own. I was just checking that I didn't need to have you committed. You know how the family felt about Charlotte, Kayleigh is different. She cares about other people, she's accepted us as much as we've accepted her. She's a heart of gold that lass. This wasn't out of disrespect to her it was to make sure you had your bleeding head screwed on right! You'd be an absolute idiot to let someone like Kayleigh get away. Anyway that's not why I phoned, it just came out. I don't know why, I'm sorry..”

“Not why you phoned?! Just came out?! Well, what kind of question was that just to randomly throw in?! How do you fit something like that into conversation?!” John was outraged and if you listened carefully enough you could hear his nostrils flaring in anger.

“Listen love, when you answered the phone in a grump I just thought you two might have got into a fight or something. Heard that tone plenty of times with that bleeding Charlotte. I knew I would have to eventually ask the question and as I say, it just came out. The reason I actually phoned was to ask you to get me some of those meatballs when you go to Ikea. Nana would like some of Daim chocolate bars too.”

“You phoned to ask for f'kin meatballs and chocolate then 'ave the gall to ask me if I want to marry me fiancee?! You're mad, absolutely mad!” John was clearly not calming down any.

“John, I'm sorry I really didn't mean to upset you. Look, how about we talk later once you've calmed down. I Love you.”

“Yeah. Bye.”

Kayleigh went through a lot of emotions listening to that voicemail. Wiping tears from her eyes she was relieved that she had the answer to a question that deep down she knew she may one day soon want an answer to. Kayleigh had been through a fair bit of heartache in her life and would probably always have doubts about someone loving her as much as she loved them. She wasn't angry with Sandra, it was clear that her intentions were good for not only her son but also for Kayleigh and it was nice to hear that the love she had for her wasn't one sided. It was also lovely to hear that John had meant ever word he told her. Not that she doubted him but it was nice to hear him confirm this when he had no idea she would ever hear it. Shaken up she removed her phone from her coat pocket and sent a text containing only two words.

 

“What's wrong with you?”

“Nought.”

“You've been in a right funny mood since we left your place.”

“No I ain't.”

“Pfft. If you say so.” Another 10 minutes of silence played out before John decided he needed to get this off his chest.

“When I were on the phone to me mum earlier. She asked me a question that me dad once did. Knocked me for six if I'm honest.”

“Is this the life changing Charlotte question? The one about your relationship with Charlotte which lead to the break up after she heard it on the voicemail?”

“Christ are you Derren Brown? How the hell did you know that?"

“Well, remember I were there through the whole thing, helped you pick up the pieces. It had to be something pretty big before it's got you looking this miserable. Well, that and I may have overheard some of your conversation.”

“You're a right nosy bas...”

“John, that's not important. You're clearly upset about the whole thing.”

“Course I'm upset, I mean what the hell were she thinking?” Can she not see that I'm genuinely happy?”

“We all can John. I'm not good at the relationship stuff or emotional stuff but just remember she's your mam and just wanted to save you making the same mistake twice. Can I just say that if you do, can you just give me the heads up so I can be Kayleighs knight in shining armour?”

“Jim, I'm about two seconds away from crashing this thing then dragging you out by the arse to punch the crap out of you.”

“Aggressive much?! Simmer down, was just trying to make light out of the situation”. 

“Jim, do I look in the bloody mood for smart arse comments?”

“Hmm, turn the other way, let me get a proper look at you.”

“I swe...”

“Christ, you're really wound up. Look, I'm sure your mam had your best interests at heart. You've got to ask yourself why you are so mad about this?”

“Why am I mad about this? How about me mam not only reminded me of a time of me life that I'd rather forget but she dared question my feelings about Kayleigh. I can't keep this from her, can I. Look if you ever tell anyone that I spoke about feelings then I really will kill you.”

“Noted. Go on.”

“I love Kayleigh, sometimes I'm so consumed by how much I love her that I feel like I'm having a heart attack. I've never been with someone that all I can do is think about them day and night. She's the most amazing woman I've ever met. I were happy on my own before she came into my life and now I feel like I couldn't live a minute without her. Drives me absolutely mad sometimes but I wouldn't have it any other way.”

“Well then, how about you just forget that conversation ever happened. If you're happy then it doesn't matter.”

“I suppose, it's just mental. You know what else didn't happen?”

“What?”

“This conversation.”

“You have my word.”

“Good, now lets get this finished so I can make something for Kayleigh to eat before we go visit her parents.”

Jim said nothing but made the 'whipped' noise.

“Thin ice there Jim lad, thin ice.”

Jim raises his hands in surrender and they finish unloading everything from the van. Before John leaves to give Jim a lift home (he did think about lending him his car but decided he didn't trust his driving enough for that), John checked his phone and noticed he had a text from Kayleigh. Love you XXXXXXXC. He smiled and replied with 'Love you mostiest'. They often played what they had come to name as 'love ping pong' where they would each declare that they loved the other more. It started of with John replying to a text saying 'love you more' to which Kayleigh replied 'love you mostiest'. Which then lead John to explain that the word 'mostiest' didn't exist. Kayleigh's reply – well it does now!

Noticing the saccharine smile on Johns face, Jim was pretty sure he knew who was responsible.

“Christ John, any more of this sweet soppy shite and I'll get diabetes.”

“Just shut up and get in me car.”

Kayleigh pulled up at the house and prayed that Jim had already been dropped off at home. It wasn't that she didn't like Jim, she just really wanted nothing more to cuddle into John and forget the stress of the day. She had been contemplating all afternoon whether she should bring up that she had heard his whole conversation with his mother on the answering machine, she still wasn't sure. Should she wait to see if he brings it up first or just come straight out with it? In the end she decided that she would go in and see what happens. She knows they need to discuss it and hopes that John won't be too mad for listening to the whole thing. Here goes nothing.

Entering the house, she could instantly smell something cooking. She removed her shoes and placed them in the small closet which they used to store coats, shoes, etc. Moving to the living room she noted the addition of some of Johns furniture that they had decided keep, she placed her handbag on the sofa and walked into the kitchen to see John stirring a pot of soup, well if her nose was right he was. She quietly walked barefoot further towards John who seemed to be a million miles away, and gave his bottom a gentle pat with her hand. 

“Jesus. You about took ten year off me there!” 

“Oh quiet you big wimp. What we got here?” She said trying her best to get high enough on her tip toes to rest her chin on his shoulder.

“Carrot and parsnip soup. I know it's one of your favourites.” He moved one of his hands to place it over hers which were currently gripping him around the waist.

“Mmm and what have I done to deserve this?” She asked him hoping that it my prompt him into telling her about his phone call, not that he had done anything wrong but she knew John enough to know that he would be wound up and no doubt feeling guilty about the whole thing.

“Isn't just being you enough?”

“So, in that case I should be expecting this every night then?”

“Don't know about that but we'll see. How about you go get yourself ready and I'll have this served up by the time you're done?”

“Oh god, yeah. We'll start at me mams first. She'll be so happy for us, I just hope she doesn't start speaking about me dad. Back in ten.” He was left alone to his thoughts once more.

Ten minutes my arse, John thought to himself. He continued to stir the soup, just staring into space. He really had no idea what to do. Kayleigh wasn't stupid, especially when it came to Johns mood, she would suss something was up if she hadn't already. He was weighing up the pros and cons and decided that he would tell her after returning from her parents homes. He told himself that this was to prevent her feeling downhearted before they left, which was perhaps partially true, but the main reason was that he didn't want to upset her. The mention of Charlotte was always a sore spot, he had no idea how Kayleigh would handle knowing that his mother had asked such a question. Kayleigh and Sandra had got on like a house on fire, he really hoped that this wouldn't change or ruin their close relationship. 

Kayleigh returned to John who was still stood at the stove. Bless him, he was clearly having a hard time. She decided she wasn't going to push and that she would pick the right moment once they were back home later that evening.

“Still not ready?”

“Oh, uh I'm just about to serve it now. Grab yourself a seat and I'll be just a minute.”

“You sure? I don't mind helping.”

“Don't be daft, you've been working all day.”

“So have you. Have to say, I'm very impressed with how much you got shifted. Especially that old ugly wardrobe of yours.”

“Hey! I liked that, did the job.”

“Well, it'll do the job for someone else now. Hopefully someone without sight.”

“Wait, how do you know I managed to shift it. Maybe I decided to keep it?”

“Oh, I popped in by the house for a lavvy break in between stores and have a look around. Inspecting the work and all that.”

“What time were that?”

“Just before I text you, sent you that text just before I got back in the car.”

“Oh. Right. Well, let's get going. My car or yours?” Phew he thought. He had no idea what he would have done had she walked in mid conversation with his mother.

Both visits went very well. Kayleighs mother was delighted and had gone so far to make statement that this was one marriage that wasn't going to end due to a cheating bastard. Aside from that one comment the conversation was very much positive in tone. Kayleigh and her mother were already making plans to go wedding dress shopping. Kayleigh had mentioned that she also wanted Sandra to come along to which Marlene was delighted as it would give them a chance to get to know each other better. John wasn't so sure Kayleigh would be so delighted to take him mam if she knew what she had been asking earlier. 

Kayleighs father was just as happy for his little girl. Realising that Johns father was no longer in the land of the living, he had asked John if he wanted to go suit shopping together to pick out their suits for the big day. John kept his emotions in check and said he would like that. It was the first time that he properly realised that his dad wouldn't be there for his big day. Regardless, it will still be the happiest day of his life.

The drive home was proving to be as quiet as the drive there. Kayleigh must have picked up on his mood as you usually can't shut her up. One of the things he loved about her was that she had come to know when he needed quiet time, she'd take a step back and just be there for him when he was ready to talk. He also realised it wasn't about him all the time.

“Sorry love, never asked how your day were today.”

“Oh don't worry about it. Nothing interesting happened, well at work anyway.”

“What do ya mean?”

“Nothing, was just a typical work day.”

“Yeah, but you said 'nothing interesting happened, well at work anyway' that would mean something not at work was interesting.” He was getting paranoid now.

“I didn't me ought by it. I just meant me visiting me parents. Why, what else would I have meant by it?”

“Nothing, just forget I said anything.” Aside from the radio, they sat in silence on the way back home.

Entering the house, John told Kayleigh to go get ready for bed and he would have a brew ready for her by the time she was done. He got no arguments as she went off to get changed into her pyjamas (which she will no doubt remove again before getting into bed) and wash the grime of the day off her face. 

When she returned he was sitting at the table, her cuppa ready and waiting for her. He even put out a plate of chocolate biscuits.

“Shouldn't be giving me biscuits John.”

“Why not?”

“I'm on a diet, that's why not.”

“You're always on a diet. Christ knows why, nought on ya.”

“I wish. Got to start taking it seriously if I want to get into me wedding dress.”

“You've not even bought a dress yet. Can't you just buy one that fits. What is it with you women, always have to make simple things difficult.”

“Ugh, you just don't get it John. A woman likes to look her best on her wedding day.”

“And you will! No matter what size you are or what you wear, you'll always be beautiful to me.”

“Aww that's really sweet but no. Diet starts tomorrow.”

“Heard that before. Is that before or after we pass the cafe in Ikea tomorrow?”

“Cheeky. You're lucky I love you so much.”

“Well, that I know.”

“John.”

“Hmm?”

“What's wrong?”

“Nothing, why?”

“I know there's something on your mind. I could tell as soon as I got in from work. Come on, couples shouldn't have secrets.”

“Secrets like buying a £300 hairdryer and telling me it cost £50. I may not have much hair but I ain't daft.” Kayleigh looked like a deer caught in headlights so John made sure she knew he wasn't actually bothered.

“I'm joking love. I still think £300 is a lot of money to be spending on something that dries your hair but it's your money, you can do what you want with it. Besides you deserved it. I know you've not always had the money to treat yourself. It's up to you what you buy. I might try and help you see sense now and then but I promise I'll try to not give you a hard time over treating yourself now and then.”

“I've known you long enough to know that you're stalling, now come on, out with it!”

“OK. But please promise me that you'll hear me out and please try not to get upset.”

“Promise.” She says whilst doing the 'cross my heart and hope to die motion'.

“So when I were at the old house earlier the phone rang. I assumed it was one of those shite PPI calls so let it go to voicemail. Turns out it were me mam so she started to leave a message. Had to turn the heat down on me pan of sausages while I took the call. We'll I were obviously feeling a bit harassed and me mam could sense I wasn't in the best humour...”

“Go on.”

“Kayleigh, just remember that you promised to hear me out and please don't get upset.” The fact he repeated this planted a tiny seed of doubt in her mind. What if what he told his mother had been a lie and the reason that he was so upset about the whole thing was because she was right. She held back the tears forming and promised herself that she would hear him out and try to remain strong.

“John, just spit it out.”

“So, as I were saying. She could tell I were annoyed and she were right. I were hungry and my sausages were burning. Her assumption for my bad mood that we must have had a falling out. I told her we hadn't then she asked me a question that floored me. I were gob-smacked, I couldn't believe she would ask me such a question.” He paused trying to must up the courage to voice it, he never wanted to hear that question again, let alone repeat it. Kayleigh sensed this was hard and decided to help him along.

“She asked you if you were feeling about me, like you were about Charlotte.” John's eyes went wide, how the 'ell did she guess that?!

“H..how did you know that?” 

Kayleigh instantly thought 'uh-oh', was he going to be mad when he realised that she had known about the conversation all along and had said nothing.

“Oh John, now it's your turn to promise to not get mad.”

“How do ya mean? What's going on?”

“Well, know how I told you that I stopped for a loo break at the house?”

“Yeah.” John replied suspiciously.

“Well when I were leaving I noticed the answering machine were flashing...”

“...and you played the message. How much did you listen to? Wait, I know you. You listened to every word, didn't you. It all makes sense now when I were writing our shopping list, I were wondering how you knew that me mam would want those meatballs and how Rose wanted the chocolate bars.” They both laughed in relief, perhaps they had both been worrying over nothing.

“Listen, I'm sorry I listened to the whole thing. I wasn't intentionally invading your privacy but you understand why I did, don't you? Besides, I were froze to the spot. I wasn't expecting that at all.”

“No, nor were I.”

“Yeah, I could hear your arse flapping on the voicemail.” She said letting out one of her trademark Kayleigh laughs.

“Cheeky bitch! Can hardly blame me. Anyway, you heard it all. You know you never have to worry about how I feel about you. In a way I'm glad it all happened, means you'll never have any doubts. I really hoped you wouldn't anyway but I hope this puts your mind at rest that I not going to stand you up at the alter or anything. Just promise me the same, won't ya!”

“John, I've been wanting to marry since...like forever. Course I'm not going to stand you up. I'll be marrying the man of me dreams. Don't be too hard on your mam, eh. She was just looking out for both of us.”

“I were furious with her to start with. I were just so mad that anyone could question how I felt about you. I knew I'd have to tell you about it and it scared me about how you would react, it scared me that it could jeopardise what we had.”

“Why? Do you think I'm some unreasonable moody cow or something?”

John was getting worried that this was starting to go south. He wasn't getting his words out right as usual.

“No, listen. Just listen. I'm not good with all this feelings and emotions crap so I'm just gonna come out and say it. You make me lose me mind, I mean that in a good way. You take me out of my comfort zone and drive me insane at times but I love you unconditionally and sometimes when it comes to you I don't think rationally. You are the best thing that ever happened to me and I don't know what I'd do without you. I always thought I was destined to be alone and I were fine with that then you came along and changed that. I can't imagine living without and I don't want to. When she asked me that my illogical mind was making me worry that you would get upset and you might call off the wedding or something. As I say it's stupid but I hope you understand what I'm trying to say.”

“I think so, yeah. It's been a long day for both of us. How about we go up to bed for an early night and a cuddle?”

“Sounds perfect to me.” He put his hand out for her to take and they walked hand in hand up the stairs to their bedroom. Today was the day that John finally realised that love wasn't always messy or complicated and there was no higher power out there out to get him. Sometimes he just had to take a step back and realise that he loved Kayleigh and she loves him too and as long as he has that he has everything. He could trust her with one of his most treasured and valued possessions – his heart.


	5. Chapter 5

They arrived at Ikea for opening and on John's request, had a list of what they wanted. Kayleigh had planned to wing it, stating that she would know what she wanted/needed when she saw it. John preferred a list to ensure they got everything they needed as well as staying to some kind of budget. After all, they now had a house and a wedding to pay for. Regardless, he was sure if Kayleigh had anything to do with it, they would be coming home with plenty of additional items that they didn’t need.

Over £1000 lighter, they had left the store with everything they needed and then some. Luckily, the man that helped them with their living room entertainment system purchase had taken a shine to them and had offered them 0% finance so they could pay their bill up over the next year without accruing any interest.

Arriving home, they had decided to unload the van and drop it off at Jim's before doing anything else. This meant that they could settle for the rest of the day and get cracking with some painting. John drove the van to Jim's and Kayleigh followed behind in her car in order to pick him up. They stopped on the way back to get a pizza from Dominos. As Asda was next door they also got a few bits in whilst they were waiting for their pizza to be cooked.

They took the pizza (and some ciders they had purchased in Asda) straight into one of the spare bedrooms. This room was to be Alfie, Chloe, Ben and Sophie's when they stayed over. They had also got to choose the colours, two walls to be the choice of Alfie and Ben and the remaining two walls to be the colour choice of Chloe and Sophie. All the children had agreed their colours almost instantly. The boys had chosen blue and the girls had chosen pink. Kayleigh had tried to teach them about gender norms and John had quietly reminded her that they were children and if they were agreeing on something then it should be counted as a blessing. They had purchased bunk beds from Ikea so were going to place the girls beds in the corner where the two pink walls met and the boys bunks would be where the two blue walls met. Pizza slice in one hand and paint brush in the other, Kayleigh started cutting in on the girls walls and John started cutting in on on the boys wall. John was clad in only an old t-shirt and boxers and Kayleigh was wearing an old t shirt that also belonged to John along with just her underwear. Her hair was sitting in a very cute looking bun atop her head. According to her, she didn’t have anything old to put on, she had donated all her old clothing when they moved and didn’t own anything that she wouldn’t care about getting paint stained. John wasn't complaining, Kayleigh had a great pair of legs and every time she bent over to dip her brush in the tin, he got a nice view of her rear. It was a little distracting but then again, she was pretty distracting when she was fully clothed.

Kayleigh had put Forever FM on some time ago and the two of them had been singing along, trying to make an otherwise boring job, a fun one. John was had already moved onto using the roller on his walls, Kayleigh on the other hand was still cutting in, she was currently standing on a small step ladder and doing her best not to get any paint on the roof.

Adele’s ‘One and Only’ started playing and Kayleigh sang along, in fact she sang along shockingly well...

You've been on my mind  
I grow fonder every day  
Lose myself in time  
Just thinking of your face  
God only knows why it's taken me  
So long to let my doubts go  
You're the only one that I want

John stopped painting and quietly set his roller down in his tray. He’d heard Kayleigh sing countless times but never as beautifully as she was now. It wasn’t just her voice that shook him, it was the words. He’d heard this song a few times over the period of their car sharing and John had felt that the song held meaning for him, he just didn’t realise how much until he heard the person he thought about whilst hearing it, actually singing it.

Kayleigh had suddenly realised that she could no longer hear the sound of Johns roller, gliding across the wall. She was just about to turn around to inspect and reload her brush when John hugged her from behind and joined in on the singing.

I don't know why I'm scared  
I've been here before  
Every feeling, every word  
I've imagined it all  
You'll never know if you never try  
To forget your past and simply be mine

Kayleigh turned around still on the steps and still holding her paint brush in hand, she placed her hands around his neck the best she could, trying to avoid the brush touching the back of his head. John's hands moved to seek out her waist. Foreheads resting against one another, they gave each other eskimos kisses whilst singing along.

I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
I promise I'm worthy  
To hold in your arms  
So come on and give me the chance  
To prove I am the one who can walk that mile  
Until the end starts

Eskimo kisses had turned into real kisses and before either of them knew it, shirts and underwear were removed. Kayleigh had wrapped her legs around John's waist and they were currently going at it against the wet pink wall. Breathless, John made a confession.

“Kayleigh, as much as I am enjoying this, I don’t think me knees can take much more.”

“How about this?” Hopping down, she turned her back and leaned against the wall.”

“Oh, you are naughty one.” They continued on, both really having fun. Kayleigh torso was fully pressed up against the wall at this point.

“Think you might be a bit short, my knees are even worse now as I’m having to bend down to your level. Here, the floor is too hard for you to be lying on, get on top.”

“I think you just like me being on top John. Not sure if its the fact I do all the work or because you like the view!”

“Oy, cheeky! I’m doing some of the work too you know! But if you must know it might be a bit from column A and a little from column B!”

“Hmm. Now shut up and kiss me.” She said climbing on top of him.

If I've been on your mind  
You hang on every word I say  
Lose yourself in time  
At the mention of my name  
Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close  
And have you tell me  
Whichever road I choose, you'll go?

I don't know why I'm scared  
'Cause I've been here before  
Every feeling, every word  
I've imagined it all  
You'll never know if you never try  
To forget your past and simply be mine

I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
I promise I'm worthy, mm  
To hold in your arms  
So come on and give me the chance  
To prove I am the one who can walk that mile  
Until the end starts

I know it ain't easy giving up your heart  
I know it ain't easy giving up your heart  
Nobody's perfect  
(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart)  
Trust me I've learned it  
Nobody's perfect  
(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart)  
Trust me I've learned it  
Nobody's perfect  
(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart)  
Trust me I've learned it  
Nobody's perfect  
(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart)  
Trust me I've learned it

So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
I promise I'm worthy  
To hold in your arms  
So come on and give me the chance  
To prove that I am the, one who can walk that mile  
Until the end starts

Come on and give me the chance  
To prove that I am the one who can, walk that mile  
Until the end starts

 

They had made love through the remainder of the song and throughout the next three. They were just basking in the afterglow when the door bell rang. They looked at each other, panic evident on both their faces.

“Christ, who will that be?”

“Crap, our Mandy said they might pop around with the kids on their way back from Steve's parents house. I thought she would have phoned if they were actually coming.” 

Just then Kayleigh's phone started to ring, the 'Independent Women' by Destiny's Child ring tone, echoed throughout the empty room.

“Hey Mandy, what's up?”

“I'm outside, you in? I can see both your cars here but I've been ringing the door bell and there seems to be no signs of life inside.”

“Oh, did you? We never heard it go, we're just painting the kids room, the music we had on must have been too loud. I'm covered in paint here. Gimme five minutes to rinse this off and I'll be down to lock the front door in a minute.”

“No bother. Bye.”

“Bye.”

John had already gotten dressed again and was holding her clothes out for her to put on. 

“You best find some trousers to put on. I know you said that you didn't have anything old to spare but it's just emulsion and if it doesn't wash out, I’ll buy you a replacement. Best get a move on before they figure out we've been up to no good.”

“Hmm, well I would have to disagree Jonathan, I would say it was all good.” She said with a wink as she pulled her t-shirt back on.

“Unbelievable you. Might be best to go to the toilet, you're covered in paint and I think your hair has seen better days. Didn't think I'd see the day when Carol Decker was in me spare room.”

“Yeah, you're funny! We'll it just so happens that you have some pink paint at the back of your head so there.”

“Unbelievable.” He said attempting to remove it with his hand.

Finally, they were both suitably clothed and went down to answer the door. Mandy and Steve eyed them suspiciously, not only because they had both taken so long to answer the door but also due to the paint that they had failed to remove. How two people could be so clarted in paint from painting a few walls was a mystery to the Prices. They said nothing and entered the house, kids rushing in behind.

“What you been up to today kids?” John was attempting to take the heat off him and Kayleigh, he had picked up the looks that Mandy and Steve had been exchanging.

“Went to visit Grandma June. Her breath stinks of coffee and she's always trying to kiss you, ugh.”

“Oi, be nice Alfie Price! What about you Chloe, did you have fun visiting Grandma?” Kayleigh joined in the conversation hoping to evade any questions that Mandy may throw at her.

“Yeah, it were OK. Her breath only stinks of coffee because she drinks so much of it, could be worse. She gave me a fiver for helping her wash up.”

“A fiver?! That's not fair, I didn't get anything.” Alfie was outraged.

“Well, maybe if you were as helpful as your sister you might have got one too. Now pipe down Alfie.” Mandy was clearly the disciplinarian in that household. 

“So, Mandy were telling me that you were painting the kids room.” Steve spoke up for the first time. Generally Steve doesn't talk that much unless it is about bikes. It's the one topic that seems to really interest him.

“Aye, I know that Kayleigh has been missing the kids since she moved out and I've been busy with all the home improvements that I haven't been seeing Ben and Sophie as often as I like. We thought if we got their room sorted we could start having them over for sleepovers.”

“Oh that would be great, give me and Mandy some peace and quiet. I love me kids, but they can be quite the handful.”

“Don't I know it.” John had replied in a jovial manner but there was definitely an element of truth to his statement.

“So you two, how about we see your handy work?”

They all headed up to the bedroom, the kids tagged on behind. Mandy entered the room first and instantly blocked access to anyone else entering the room.

“It's not quite finished yet, I think it'll be better to wait until Auntie Kayleigh and Uncle John have finished. The paint fumes are a bit strong and with these two having asthma, it's probably best to wait until the place is aired out.”

“Oh god, yeah. Oh I'm so sorry.” Kayleigh always being the sensitive and caring type was mortified that she hadn't thought of that.

“I never realised the time. We should really be going. Steve will you get the kids buckled up, I'll just have a quick word with Kayleigh here.”

“No bother.” Steve was seemingly oblivious the sudden change in mood.

“I'll see you out.” John said following him out with the kids.

“Mandy, what's going on. You just got here?” By this point Mandy was hysterically laughing.

“Kayleigh, I can't even look at the two of you right now.”

“What, why? I don't get it. What's so funny?”

“Just (more laughing), go up to the kids room and have a proper look. You'll get it. You two crack me up. I've got to get out of here, try and behave if you can. I'll ring you tomorrow sis. Love you.” Kissing her on the cheek she went to leave, passing John in the doorway she burst laughter once more.

“What the hell were that all about?”

“I've absolutely no idea. Mandy just told me to look at the kids room and I should get it.”

“Did you put your knickers back on? She didn't see them hanging from the ceiling, did she?!”

“Course I put them back on! I'm hardly going to be going commando whilst my sister, brother in law and their kids are here, am I?”

“Well, what was so funny? Why were she laughing and why did they leave so quickly?”

“Only one way to find out.”

They made their way back up the stairs, Kayleigh entered the bedroom first and instantly spotted the source of Mandy's amusement. At that moment, she was thankful that Mandy had prevented Steve and the kids entering the room. She would have never lived that down.

“Oh John, I'm mortified.”

Right there on the pink wall was a perfect outline of the naked female form, Kayleighs naked form. Cagney and Lacey were the main feature, both clearly outlined in the semi dry paint. John was also very quick to pick up on what the issue was as soon as he was through the door.

“Jesus wept!”


	6. Chapter 6

Things had progressed nicely over the first few days of their week off. The kids room was completely finished, as was their own room, dining room and the bathroom. All that was left was the kitchen, a few finishing touches in the living room as well as the three other spare bedrooms. They were currently undecided what they were going to do with those rooms. Kayleigh was thinking about suggesting that one of them be converted into a large walk in dressing room/wardrobe but was pretty sure that John wouldn’t go for it. Another thought that went through her head was making it into a nursery. They were quite a while away from having kids and she didn’t want to tempt fate by decorating a room for a child not even conceived yet. Again, she did not make this suggestion as she was pretty sure that John would not go for it. In the end they decided to do two of the rooms as guest rooms and leave the third as storage until they were completely finished decorating.

At the start of the week they had agreed that they would take at least one day off from decorating regardless of how much they had done so they could relax but also make some wedding plans. Now that they had decided on what they wanted to do with the remaining rooms and had purchased most of the furnishings, they had a better idea of what they had to spend on the wedding.

John was in the middle of a nice relaxing dream, images of him and Kayleigh walking along a beautiful beach hand in hand went through his mind. Kayleigh was clad in a bikini and he in his swimming trucks. They we laughing and every so often Kayleigh would lean in to kiss him. He was suddenly startled awake by a large thud on the bed.

“Holy...what the bleeding hell were that?”

“Rise and shine Jonathan, we’ve got a wedding to plan.” She said tapping the large wedding binder which was the obvious cause of the disturbance.

“Christ, we won’t if you keep almost giving me a heart attack.” Kayleigh narrowed her eyes at him, he knew she didn’t appreciate the joke. John had a self depreciating sense of humour on occasion. He would often make jokes in which he put himself down, or worse including scenarios where he would make mention that he may not live a long life. Kayleigh loved Johns sense of humour for the most part, he could make her laugh like no-one else. It was just the odd occasion when he would make a joke at his own expense that she would get a little upset, just like this morning. She knew he was joking but the thought of not having John there to spend the rest of her days with scared her. She just didn’t think she could do it. She knew it sounded silly but she also thought by him making these jokes that he was tempting fate in some way. Anyway, she didn’t want to dwell on that right now, they had a wedding to plan.

Showers and breakfast out the way they were finally seated and ready to plan. Kayleigh was fully equipt with her binder, laptop, notebook, pens, highlighters and post its. John internally chuckled at how organised she could be sometimes, she certainly wasn’t like this when she was working at his store. Just goes to show what a person can do when they are passionate about something, that’s why she so good at her job now. This wedding better go seamlessly, god help the person that ruins her perfect planning.

“So Jonathan. Thank you for coming. As you know the purpose of this meeting is to make our wedding plans. I’ll start by giving you a copy of our meeting agenda.” At this point she hands him a print out containing a list of things they are to discuss.

“Is it wrong that I’m a little turned on by this business woman Kayleigh?” John asked through laughter.

“John! (Pause). No.”

“Christ, this is going to be better planned than any royal wedding, that’s for sure.”

“I’ve been waiting for this for me whole life. Besides, I only intend to do this the once, don’t you?”

“Course. Right, sorry. What’s first?”

“Check the agenda!”

He adored her so much and all her little quirks. The first item on the agenda was sharing a kiss. Once they crossed that off the list they spent the most of the rest of the day booking or setting up appointments for tasting sessions, etc. John was given only two jobs - book the church and to book the music for the reception. They had decided to get married in the church that Johns parents had got married in, it was also the same church that Johns fathers funeral was held in. Kayleigh wasn’t religious so she had no strong option about where the ceremony was held but knew it would mean a lot to John and his family that there was some kind of connection with his father. Luckily the date had been available at short notice. This also meant that they had little time to get their suits, dresses, etc sorted.

John knew from day one that Kayleigh would want a Christmas wedding, what he wasn’t sure of was whether it would be this year or next. Since the renovations had been much cheaper than expected, there was no reason to delay the wedding until next year, especially as the most important thing was available- the venue. Kayleigh spent the best part of an hour designing their wedding invites. John kept wanting to sneak a peak but she promised him that he would love it and it would be a lot better than the tacky crap that Rick and Donna had used. They spoke about ‘save the dates’ cards but there was little point as the invites would need to go out pretty quick in order to get the food choices back for the caterer. The two caterers that there were going to need to choose between could both offer them the menu they wanted (and importantly were currently both available on their wedding date) so they could get the invites out as soon as they arrived.

John was pleasantly surprised that Kayleigh wanted a rather small intimate wedding. From day one he knew she wanted to get married and for some reason in his head he had created a false assumption that it meant that she wanted a large and expensive wedding. They were going through the guest list and John noted that the list was considerably smaller than he even imagined. He was happy, no ecstatic, however he thought he best check with Kayleigh that it was what she really wanted. Getting married had always been a dream of Kayleigh’s, it only became one for him once he fell in love with Kayleigh. He wanted her to have her dream.

“Kayleigh love. Are you sure this is the full list for the day doers?”

“Yeah, why? Have I missed someone important?”

“Not that I can see. I just thought you would invite more people through the day.”

“Oh no. I want to enjoy my day, can’t do that when you’ve got hundreds of guests demanding your attention. I want to be able to see you and our families. Don’t want to have to make small chat with people from work or acquaintances when I could be spending it with you. Besides, that just pushes up the meal costs. Invite your nearest and dearest to the main event and pack the rest in for the reception.”

“I don’t think I’ve loved you more before this very moment.”

“Shut up!” She said laughing at him.

“Right. So what’s next?”

“Oh, how about the table decorations. That’s fun. Let me just consult me binder.”

John smiled, she was just too adorable at times.

“Come ‘ere you.”

“What?”

“Just come here.”

She looked into his eyes and could see he had that look he gets when he finds something she’s done amusing. One look at his lips and she could see a tiny smirk which confirmed her findings. One way to get rid of that, she thought as she covered his lips with her own.

After an epic snogging session, it was back to business.

“Right, so I was thinking we could have monogrammed favours, just to give it that personal touch. I’m not sure what you want for favours, I was thinking a small miniature bottle of baileys or something with a tag with our picture on and the wedding date. Look, here’s one I drew up a few years back.

She hands him a small cardboard tag, one side has insert picture here and the other has 'KKK & JBG 25/12/2011'. Johns eyes went wide for many reasons.

“Who is JBG then?” He tried to ask in a neutral tone without sounding jealous, especially as this had be drawn up before they had ever properly met. Jealously was an ugly thing and he had no reason to be. It was him that Kayleigh was engaged to and she was the most honest and loyal person he had ever met. He knew he would never have to worry about her being unfaithful.

“Oh calm down John. I was deep in my Jake Gyllenhaal phase at the time and as you know I love Christmas, so chose that as a wedding date. Besides, it’s your ring on me finger, not his. He could walk in right now and ask me to marry him and I’d say no.”

“Hmm, I’m sure. Kayleigh love, best miss out the middle names don’t ya think?”

“Why? What’s wrong with Kimberly? It just the initials anyway.”

“That’s the problem?”

“How do ya mean?”

“Tell me you’re joking?! Your middle name is Kimberly. Your name is Kayleigh Kimberly Kitson.” He knew that Kayleigh had lead a fairly sheltered and innocent life which was one of the things he’s loved about her. Being hidden away from of the horrible things that went on in the world had meant that she was bubbly and positive. He felt that she filled those missing pieces of himself.

“Yeah? What you on about?”

“Here, google your initials. I’ll go make you a brew, you’ll need it.” He kissed her cheek and left for the kitchen. He just went to flick the kettle on and heard her gasp. He returned a few minutes later with her tea. He noted the torn up mock up favour tag in the bin next to the table.

“Oh John, this is awful. Just awful. These people are disgusting. How can people be so...so..so vile.”

“‘ere. Gimme that phone and come sit next to me on the sofa and we can enjoy our tea. I also got you a chocolate orange kit kat, I know they are one of your favs.”

“I knew there was a reason I was marrying you.”

“I like to think it’s because you love me but I can settle for being your tea and snack boy.” With that, he got a smile back on her face. He still can’t describe that feeling he gets when she smiles. Butterflies is probably the closest thing anyone has ever got to explaining it.

Aside from the recent set back, he had rather enjoyed organising his wedding with Kayleigh. He never thought that day would come. Kayleigh had certainly turned his whole world around for the better.

Snuggled on the sofa, they both tilted their heads back with eyes closed and enjoyed the comfortable silence. John was picturing himself at the alter, visions of Kayleigh in her beautiful white dress as she walked towards him flashed through his mind. Her veil was down but he could still see her smiling from ear to ear, her eyes were twinkling, happiness threatening to spill down her cheeks.

Little did John know that Kayleigh was having the same day dream. She pictured walking down the aisle, guests gasping at her beauty as she went by. She pictured John trying and failing to keep him emotions in check, as a tear escaped his eye.

After another twenty minutes of day dreaming it was time to crack on.

Hours of planning (with the occasional break for food, a kiss and cuddle) went by and they had done a pretty good job. The day was almost over but it has been a very productive one. Who would have thought that you could almost plan a whole wedding in a single day, that was down to Kayleigh’s exceptional planning skills as well as her binder. John was curious about the ninth divider in the binder and went to have a look when Kayleigh snatched it away from him.

“John!”

“What?”

“You can’t look at section nine!”

“Why not?”

“Because section nine, contains picture of my dream dress as well as the bridal underwear I’ve got me eye on. You’ll spoil the surprise!”

“Bridal underwear. Hmm. Like the sound of that.”

“I bet you do Mr Redmond.”

“That I do ‘soon to be’ Mrs Redmond.”

“I’ll never get tired of hearing that.”

“Me neither.”

“Right, I’m off to bed.” She said breaking eye contact and the spell they were under.

“Bed? Christ woman, it’s only 8pm!”

At her raised eyebrow he caught on and chased her up the stairs. The whole time he couldn’t stop thinking that 23rd December couldn’t come quick enough. She’d finally become Mrs Kayleigh Redmond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it sounds unreal to plan a wedding this quickly but a friend of mine did this recently. She never had a binder so I think Kayleigh has the advantage here :)


End file.
